Angel's Advent
by Nathyz
Summary: Tieria sabe que é diferente e começa a se descobrir, porém uma série de acontecimentos fazem com que ele se torne frio e distante. Nesta fic tentarei retratar as mudanças de comportamento deste personagem, ela irá abrager antes da S1, S1 e S2 de Gundam 00
1. Chapter 1: Descobertas e Morte

**Pequeno aviso:**

Gundam 00 pertence a Sunrise, infelizmente não pertece a mim, senão Tieria seria o personagem principal XD

É uma fic de fã para fãs e espero que apreciem, mesmo que for um pouquinho.

Tentei retratar o personagem desde o começo, algumas coisas eu peguei de uma novelização oficial, porém 80% deste cap. inicial é pura imaginação, okz?

Peço desculpas pelos possíveis erros, revisei algumas vezes e mesmo achando que ainda pode ter bastante coisa errada, resolvi publicar.

No mais, boa leitura.

**Angel's Advent**

**Capítulo 01 - Descobertas e morte**.

Ele abriu os olhos, quando uma dor lancinante fez com que os fechasse novamente, era a luz que fazia com que suas pupilas retraíssem e enquanto aguardava que seus olhos acostumassem com a luz, começou a sentir o seu corpo, suas mãos, sua pernas, o movimento, os sentidos voltarem. Resolveu tentar lutar contra a luz novamente, seus olhos reclamaram um pouco, mas agora a dor era menor e a visão foi aparecendo e revelando o lugar em que ele se encontrava, um laboratório, cheio de seres semelhantes, parecendo dormir em grandes cápsulas de vidro interligadas, então um barulho repetitivo e irritante começou a incomodar seus ouvidos.

- É hora de levantar... O treinamento, devo estar preparado. - Tieria um pouco mau humorado desligava o despertador que apitava sem parar.

Espreguiçando-se ele levantou e como sempre costumava fazer, arrumou sua cama antes de ir para o banheiro, já que era terrível para ele deixar as coisas desarrumadas mesmo que por um curto período de tempo. Com a cama arrumada continuou com sua rotina, que incluía pentear seus longos cabelos, escovar os dentes e fazer algumas coisas, mas sempre, apenas o necessário.

Vestiu-se com a roupa de piloto, já que hoje era o dia em que deveria testar os novos equipamentos de Virtue e foi pensando no sonho que teve que chegou até onde seus companheiros Grave e Hixar o esperavam para mais um dia de trabalho.

* * *

O treinamento tinha acabado e foi de longe um desastre, a arma de Virtue não estava com a calibragem correta o que fez com que Hixar saísse extremamente ferido de uma simples simulação e fosse levado as pressas para o centro médico, preocupando a todos.

Tieria Erde não cansava de acessar Veda, pois ele tinha uma estranha vontade de saber como estava seu companheiro e só parou de fazer isso quando o sistema foi notificado:  
_  
"Mensagem do Centro Médico: Hixar encontra-se fora da zona de 30% de risco, 76% do corpo está sendo restaurado de acordo com as funções vitais um pouco abaladas, término do tratamento: 3 dias."_

Ao acabar de ler a mensagem aquele pesar que vinha sentindo deu lugar a um leve sorriso e uma nova e mais leve sensação, ele não tinha ideia de que este sentimento que o estava atordoando chamava-se preocupação, pois não sabia nada de outras coisas da vida que não fossem a respeito de treinamento, equipamentos e sua vida rotineira, mas foi neste dia que ele começou a mapear essas horas em que não tinha controle de suas próprias vontades. Ele jamais imaginaria, mas este comportamento que estava cada vez mais presente em seu ser, fora um dos fatores decisivos para Grave: "Preocupar-se com os companheiros é uma das mais valiosas qualidades de um Meister" e foi assim que ele foi escolhido.

* * *

Um ano se passou desde que Tieria tinha sido o primeiro escolhido por Grave, mas só depois deste tempo que ele foi oficialmente comunicado. O jovem de cabelos roxos e olhar geralmente sério não conseguia sequer disfarçar a felicidade que lhe formigava todo o corpo, agora ele estava ciente de algumas emoções, pois havia estudado muito sobre isso em Veda achando que poderia estar doente, e ele compreendia e aprendia com isso. Foi assim que ele começou a se integrar mais com a equipe e seus dias se tornaram menos previsíveis.

- Eu fui escolhido por Veda? Isso é Oficial? - Perguntou um sorridente Tieria  
- Sim, você é esforçado e tem um lado favorável para os planos. - Grave achou melhor não mencionar que ele tinha um lado humano, pois Tieria não sabia que ele era um Inovado, apenas sabia que não era humano, mas ainda julgava que todos era iguais.  
- Que Planos? - Tieria perguntou novamente, ele estava visivelmente empolgado com a notícia.  
- Bom, quando chegar a hora você saberá Tieria Erde, por hoje você poderá descansar ou comemorar esta notícia! - Grave disse sorrindo e o cumprimentando em seguida.  
- Entendido! - Ele deixou a sala de Grave, ainda sem conseguir conter sua alegria.

* * *

Uma missão, planos e muitas coisas novas e a sensação que ele já conhecia um pouco, a ansiedade lhe percorria pela veia, enquanto ele observava o espaço atentamente do enorme vidro que a nave possuía no final do corredor do lado leste. O espaço no qual ele sempre viveu e que especialmente neste último ano tinha experimentado tantas coisas novas. No momento ele se lembrava da reação de seus companheiros quando ele contou com entusiasmo sua conversa com Grave.

- Então ele me disse com uma cara séria, você foi escolhido! - Tieria imitava Grave, tentando fazer uma cara séria, quando a sua costumava ser ainda mais, o que tornava a tentativa de imitação ainda mais engraçada.

- É hora de comemorar! Pegue isto e beba como homem! - Era Josh tentando conter a risada e lhe entregando uma bebida.

Tieria bebeu sem hesitar, porém mesmo neste tempo de interação ele não havia acostumado com o gosto amargo, que neste caso era ainda mais forte, por se tratar de uma bebida com dosagem mais alta de álcool.

- Argh! Vocês querem me matar? - Tieria disse bravo e ao mesmo tempo divertido quanto se controlava para não cuspir tudo fora.

- Ai ai ai, ele disse para você beber como homem! - Potter apontava na direção do novo Meister, enquanto ria descontroladamente.

- Mas eu bebi como homem! Ou você está me vendo de saia e batom? - Tieria esbravejou do outro lado da sala, ainda lutando contra o gosto amargo da bebida.

- Hahaha, mas precisava reclamar como uma princesinha!? - Li falava imitando mulherzinha e rodopiando dava gargalhadas.

- E desde quando tenho que provar alguma coisa para ser o melhor? Essa bebida estava uma porcaria isso sim! - Tieria disse em um tom sarcástico - Talvez eu tenha um gosto mais refinado e vocês são incapazes de entender...

Era divertido lembrar daquele trio de engenheiros o levando as mais diversas salas e o fazendo falar que tinha sido promovido, todos beberam igual ele, porém eles pareciam ligeiramente muito mais bêbados, enquanto ele só estava sorrindo um pouco mais que o usual. Ele lembrava que fazia alguns meses que Li tinha tentando apresentar uma moça para ele, falando coisas estranhas como ter a primeira vez, também se recordava de um dia em que Potter assistia um estranho programa em que as pessoas pareciam se agredir por causa de uma bola, eram todos esquisitos para ele, mas ele havia aprendido a gostar das diferenças de cada um. Ele não havia pegado amizade apenas com os três rapazes, mas também com quase todos que ele interagia no dia a dia, incluindo Kira, a linda garota apresentada por Li naquela estranha ocasião, com que ele havia conversado por horas e sempre percebia que ela se corava quando os dois se encontravam, afinal do que se tratava essa história de primeira vez?

Ele estava nostálgico com a notícia que havia recebido e ali olhando as estrelas ele se divertia em meio as lembranças feitas em um ano, um ano de descobertas.

Quando houve um estrondo e o alarme de emergência começou a apitar. Tieria caiu violentamente no chão com o forte tremor que invadiu a nave. O que estava acontecendo? Sem pensar ele correu até seus companheiros, o calor intensificava-se cada vez mais e ele pode ver que a nave havia sofrido algum tipo de dano e ali logo em frente na sala de entrada do Centro Médico, encontrou uma das tripulantes, a enfermeira que já havia curado seus ferimentos leves muitas vezes, uma garota sorridente. Se aproximou dela e pode notar, ela sangrava, devido a muitos ferimentos e já estava quase inconsciente.  
- Erde Sama......, eu...eu...irei...morrer? - A voz saia dela como se fosse um sussurro, quase inaudível.  
- Não, isso é apenas um treinamento...Não pode estar acontecendo, isso...você ficará bem. - Ele não sabia o que falar, não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo e muito menos do que falar para jovem garota que estava agonizando.  
- Isso precisa.....acabar, eu...eu...estou bem, salve-se por favor - Foram as últimas palavras da jovem.

Tieria não sabia explicar, mas uma dor tomou conta de seu coração, era uma sensação horrível a qual jamais havia experimentado, era doloroso demais, esmagador, assustador e então pela primeira vez ele chorou, enquanto olhava ao seu redor e via mais alguns corpos caídos no chão, todos sem vida. Continuou caminhando até avistar mais companheiros mortos, amigos com que ele havia passado horas boas neste último ano em que estava mais sociável, andando ainda mais pelo escuro corredor ele pode escutar.

- Tie....ria.....o que aconteceu? Onde estão Li e Potter? - Era seu amigo Josh, muito ferido e com metade das pernas cortadas, ele podia ver Li com o corpo quase todo queimado e Potter perfurado por um estilhaço, só de olhar dali ele sabia, eles estava mortos.

- Estão bem... - Mentiu por fim, Josh iria morrer como eles, ele estava perdendo o pulso.

- Tieria, você....foi um bom amigo... - Josh disse baixinho tentando esboçar um sorriso, quanto seus olhos teimavam em fechar, foi assim que ele morreu, na frente do jovem Meister.

- NÃO! Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não....não...por favor não! - Tieria chorava desesperadamente, enquanto checava os sinais vitais dos outros companheiros na sala, estavam de fato todos mortos.

Ele estava começando a ficar zonzo, talvez pela fumaça que aquela salinha emanava, ou talvez pelo simples fato de que ele não queria acreditar em nada daquilo, era tudo muito frio ao mesmo tempo que a temperatura subia na nave, era como se ele andasse no meio do gelo.  
Enfim encontrou seus dois companheiros de treino, seu comandante Grave e Hixar o piloto com quem participava das simulações, os dois pareciam estar bem, apenas Hixar andava com uma pequena dificuldade.

- Fomos atingidos na parte esquerda da nave e precisamos nos certificar se existem mais sobreviventes, pois precisamos descartar esta parte da estrutura.- Grave dizia em um tom firme.  
- Sinto muito, eu...eu...não pude fazer nada, eu não fui capaz! - Tieria falava controlando o tom de voz para não parecer fraco demais, mas ele não conseguia se esquecer de tudo que viu, primeiro a enfermeira morrer em sua frente, depois muitos corpos de pessoas que ele conhecia e por fim seus amigos.  
- Não existe mais ninguém vivo? Tem certeza? - Hixar perguntava descrente da situação, pois ele havia apresentado o piloto mau humorado Tieria Erde para a maioria da tripulação que se encontrava morta.  
- Não...eu andei o corredor todo e eu me certifiquei - A voz de Tieria tremia, mas ele precisava controlar a imensa vontade de chorar.  
- Então não me resta nada a não ser abandonar este lado da nave - Grave finalmente falou e no instante percebeu o quanto isso afetou o jovem primeiro escolhido a Meister.  
- Não! Você precisa se certificar também! Precisamos eliminar qualquer possibilidade, eu posso estar equivocado! - Tieria não queria ter o peso só para ele, na verdade ele não queria acreditar no que tinha acontecido, ele queria poder rever seus amigos, seus conhecidos.  
- Não há tempo meu jovem, ou escolhemos sobreviver com o restante da nave que realmente importa, ou morremos todos! - Grave falou e em seguida ordenou em meio a gestos para Hixar começasse o procedimento para descartar a parte esquerda da nave, dizendo também para que ele reunisse um pessoal para buscar os medicamentos que possivelmente se salvaram, antes que a parte fosse descartada.  
- Mas...mas... - com a voz falhando Tieria desistiu de contrariar Grave.  
- Eu aprecio muito sua atitude Tieria Erde, na verdade eu já esperava que todos tivessem morrido, minha dúvida era quanto a você! - Grave precisava tomar cuidado com as palavras, porque talvez o jovem Meister, do jeito que se encontrava poderia se culpar por ser diferente - Fomos vítimas de um míssil, que na verdade era para chegar até o outro lado, sem querer entramos em uma zona de combate das forças armadas da federação, esta área é promissora para os humanos que vivem na terra, então eles estão em uma disputa por ela, assim sendo o míssil não irá atingir o alvo a que foi destinado e não podemos correr o risco de sermos descobertos, portanto terminando o procedimento de desconexão da parte esquerda, sumiremos de vista. Devemos pensar pelo lado bom, a única coisa importante desta parte da nave era o centro médico, mas daremos um jeito. - Grave falou no melhor tom confortante possível, mas sabia que era inútil, o jovem estava visivelmente abalado.

Tieria resolveu andar pela parte da nave que se encontrava inteira, e parecia intacta, talvez o ferimento de Hixar fosse devido a algum treinamento, mas não era por causa da explosão. Ele mesmo, saiu sem um arranhão, talvez por estar no final do corredor daquele setor, tentou não pensar sobre isso. Começou a caminhar sem rumo, queria tentar esquecer os rostos que viu, as dores que sentia, o peso em seu coração, então ele começou a escutar algumas vozes.

- Mas, você não teve culpa, não pense assim! - A primeira voz parecia tentar confortar alguém.  
- Como não pensar? - Era uma segunda voz, a pessoa estava aos prantos - Pessoas morreram, por esse erro, esse erro estúpido meu...eu errei! Eu coloquei vidas em risco, eu...  
- Ei, errar é humano, nós não somos como eles, se eles esperassem que ninguém errasse aqui, porque nos colocariam aqui? Nem mesmo Grave te condenou, não foi sua culpa, ninguém sabia que esta era uma área de guerra, ou até sabia, mas essa era uma informação que deveria ter vindo do centro de comando.  
- Mas...eles são humanos também... - A segunda voz, parecia parar um pouco de chorar.  
- Sim somos humanos e erramos! - A primeira voz falou carinhosamente.

- Humanos, falhas, humanos, disputa....humanos, nunca me permitirei um erro tão grande! - era a única coisa que Tieria Erde conseguia pensar e pela primeira vez ao longo deste ano de descobertas ele se aliviava pelo fato de ser diferente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas da autora da fic:

Saiu em uma novelização que de fato Grave recrutou Tieria por ele se preocupar com o estado de seu companheiro, o restante da história é pura inveção para dar andamento nos caps posteriores.


	2. Chapter 2: Chegada Inesperada

Gundam 00 pertence a Sunrise, infelizmente não pertece a mim, senão Tieria seria o personagem principal e Virtue seria roxo XD

É uma fic de fã para fãs e espero que apreciem, mesmo que for um pouquinho.

Peço desculpas pelos possíveis erros, revisei algumas vezes e mesmo achando que ainda pode ter bastante coisa errada, resolvi publicar. (Como não tenho word, revisei pelo google)

Aproveito para pedir reviews, **pois só assim continuarei postando a história**,gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam dela, os possíveis erros, sugestões, críticas construtivas e etc.

No mais, boa leitura.

**Capítulo 02 - Chegada Inesperada**

Alguns meses se passaram desde que a nave sofreu danos com um míssil, após liberarem a parte danificada e arranjarem um novo lugar para o centro médico, a tripulação já estava reestruturada e a rotina mais uma vez parecia tranquila. Tieria ainda tinha pesadelos com as imagens que viu no corredor naquele trágico dia, e agora não se permitia mais se aproximar das pessoas, seu comportamento era frio e calculista, ele queria fugir daquela sensação pesada que tinha permitido invadir seu coração.

Estava sentado no sofá de uma pequena sala que se parecia com um escritório, lendo algumas notícias terrestres e não se admirava que os humanos tinham um comportamento imbecil e guerreavam pelos mais absurdos motivos, afinal eles eram falhos, os seres humanos. Quando o canto inferior da tela de seu computador começou a piscar e apitar sinalizando uma nova mensagem.

"Tieria Erde se apresente ao centro de comando, temos boas novas!"

Boas Novas? Os humanos entraram em extinção? Isso seria uma boa nova, porém Tieria sabia que isso era impossível, afinal eles eram como pragas. Pegou seu casaco lilás claro e saiu rumo a sala de reuniões.

Quando Tieria chegou na sala para sua surpresa havia uma pessoa a mais do que o normal, além dos técnicos e dos pilotos que frequentavam as reuniões, tinha alguém que ele nunca tinha visto na nave e que só de olhar ele poderia dizer que se tratava de alguém idiota, pois parecia sorrir sem motivo nenhum. Sem cerimonias Tieria sentou-se em seu lugar para ouvir atentamente as boas novas, que ele duvidava que iriam animar seu dia.

- Tieria Erde, como já te avisamos temos boas novas, o segundo Meister foi escolhido, apresento para todos, Lockon Stratos. - Grave falava em um tom alegre - Por favor Lockon, levante-se e apresente-se.

Lockon levantou de sua cadeira com um sorriso imenso, ele parecia realmente feliz e com uma risada discreta começou a se apresentar.

- Eu sou Lockon, fui aprovado por meio de alguns treinos e escolhido como novo Meister, espero me dar bem com todos - Neste momento Lockon percebeu que Tieria estava extremamente incomodado com a situação, por algum motivo, o jovem de cabelos roxos havia fechado a cara, ele engasgou um pouco e continuou sua apresentação - E sempre colaborar com a equipe e... - Ele fez uma pequena pausa involuntária, pois não conseguia desviar o olhar da pessoa que o encarava - E é isso...

Depois que Lockon fez a apresentação a sala foi tomada por um silêncio mortal, Grave percebendo a fonte do desconforto tentou amenizar.

- O que você acha de se apresentar para ele também Tieria?

- Entendido - e com uma cara de poucos amigos continuou - Sou Tieria Erde, Meister da Celestial Being e acho que é só o que ele precisa saber, se não se importam eu tenho que averiguar um equipamento e fazer alguns testes, portanto não tenho mais tempo a perder com coisas que não nos levarão para lugar nenhum.

Falando isso Tieria se retirou da sala, deixando os demais que ficaram aos burburinhos comentando sobre o ocorrido e Grave pensativo, pois era visível que o jovem havia mudado, desde a explosão acidental, mas mesmo frio e distante, ele continuava se preocupando com os colegas as escondidas, acessando Veda quando um deles era ferido, mesmo que levemente. Era complicado dizer porque ele começou com este comportamento hostil, mas era compreensível, o jovem não sabia de nada de seu passado e tudo que ele havia conhecido tinha sido destruído em uma explosão.

- Bom Lockon, acredito que você está liberado para conhecer seu Gundam, a nave e outras coisas, eu peço desculpas por Tieria, não é fácil recuperar-se do que ele passou.- Grave disse esperando que Lockon compreende-se.

- Okay! Não se preocupe! Eu entendo. - Lockon disse brincalhão e se retirou, com a idéia fixa de seguir Tieria.

* * *

  
Tieria estava no hangar analisando seu Gundam Virtue, só ali ele sentia que sua existência tinha sentido neste mundo, só ali ele tinha um pouquinho daquela sensação leve e prazerosa da felicidade. Era com o Virtue que ele iria fazer intervenções nas guerras idiotas e sem propósito que os humanos travavam, ele que já admirava seu Gundam, passou a gostar dele ainda mais quando Grave lhe contou do que consistia os planos, acabar com a guerra na terra, trazer a paz.  
Ele se lembrava de ver dados sobre a paz em Veda e tinha certeza que era isso que buscava para seu coração, talvez com isso ele finalmente não se sentiria o inútil que se sentiu aquele dia, naquele corredor escuro e talvez os humanos parassem de errar, não, esse último pensamento era impossível demais e o que preocupava mais ainda era um dado de Veda, dizendo que os Meisters restantes eram terrestres, ou seja, humanos.

Tentando não se lembrar daquele dia, o que era ainda difícil , ele começou a dar ordens para alguns Haros fazerem ajustes necessários em sua unidade e então sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Yo, sinto que você precisou sair com pressa, mas realmente gostaria de conhecer meu companheiro Meister, afinal somos uma equipe, certo? - Lockon falava isso com um de seus melhores sorrisos para tentar quebrar o gelo.

- Na verdade a palavra correta não é pressa, nesse caso eu sai porque quis, então a palavra seria vontade! - Tieria dizia com sua frieza habitual

- Ei, você poderia pelo menos deixar que eu te conhecesse melhor, porque eu realmente não sei como irei formar uma equipe com alguém que mal conheço e...

- Equipe? Isso é realmente comovente vindo de você, mas ninguém sequer me avisou que um incompetente, sim, você não me parece ter competência alguma, integraria a equipe, então meu caro companheiro... - A última palavra saiu com muito mais sarcamo que as anteriores - Eu não acho que isso é uma equipe, Veda não escolheria alguém do seu nível e se escolheu meus pêsames, você terá que melhorar muito, não será com seu discurso bonito e seus sorrisos sem motivo algum que chegará a algum lugar! - Tieria começou a falar calmamente, mas com postura muito exaltada, ele não se conformava como Veda escolheria alguém assim? Uma pessoa terrivelmente irritante só de olhar? Como Veda ousaria comparar ele que sempre fora treinado, viveu para isso, com qualquer um?

- Vejo então que você irá se recusar a colaborar, isso seria um verdadeiro obstáculo para nossos planos, não acha? Se não colaborarmos como isso vai dar certo? - Lockon dizia como se fosse óbvio.

- Caro Lockon, é claro que irei colaborar com todas as missões, inclusive estou certo que terei que arrumar futuras besteiras suas, mas não espere mais nenhuma palavra minha que não esteja relacionada a treinamento, equipamento e coisas que realmente nos interessam, aliás se estou correto é hora de você começar seus primeiros treinamentos, portanto pare com essa conversa inútil e faça alguma coisa que interesse aos planos, como você mesmo disse, o plano é o que importa, ou estou errado? - Tieria dizia em um tom vitorioso, pois percebeu que a medida em que as palavras saiam, o novo Meister parecia se conformar.

- Okay, nos vemos no treinamento, ficarei satisfeito se pelo menos vocês tiver uma postura diferente e colaborar, visto que não tem outro jeito... - Lockon ainda não se conformava, como formar uma equipe com alguém assim? Irredutível?

- Ah sim, você ficará satisfeito, porque eu sou muito competente e não aceito falhas, portanto, irei colaborar desta forma, agora por favor vá para o seu treinamento e me dê sossego, afinal não gosto de pessoas que falam demais e fazem de menos e eu tenho muito o que fazer aqui!

Lockon se distanciou pensando no porque de um comportamento tão intolerante e arrogante, enquanto Tieria que na verdade já havia acabado os ajustes em Virtue pensava em como os humanos poderiam ser tão burros e irritantes.

Tieria ficou observando o treino do novo Meister e mesmo contra a própria vontade acabou se surpreendendo diversas vezes, pelo menos aquele homem irritante era competente e muito bem treinado, tinha uma mira infalível e pilotava muito bem. Talvez seria agradável ter ele como companheiro de equipe, porém nada mais que isso.


End file.
